The Outer Revolutions Bringing
by sakura11
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have a new enemy! But it's not like anything they've ever seen before... meanwhile, mysterious figures are being spotted all over Tokyo. Can the Sailor Scouts handle these new shadow beings and their new arch rival all at once?
1. A Different Point of View

A/N: Oki, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic! I hope you like this, for the few people who will notice and read in the spare time they have as they have no lives! Please, please, please, PLEASE, R&R! I've had a few on my first fic – in which I noticed someone trying to set things straight between how I feel about BNL – but I yearn more! MORE, I SAY, MORE! IF NOT, MAY YOU... well, er... oh, um... WELL, MAY YOU! MWAH HA HA HA HA! devilish look* Like I said, MWAH HA HA HA HA!  
  
Enjoy! *^___________^*  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own any of the Sailor Moon brilliancy. So, just read on, without any worries. Hakuna Matata!  
  
Also, I forgot about the disclaimer in my last fic, (you can skip through this part) so here it is now: I DO NOT OWN THE GUYS OF THE BNL! I AM PATHETIC! And now, on with the sto-ray!  
  
Chapter One: A Different Point of View  
  
"Scouts! Transform!" Luna cried to the five teenage girls. All nodded in reply.  
  
The first, with short, blue hair threw her hand up into the night air, and shouted, "Mercury... Star... Power!" And a curious pen made it's way into the palm of her hand, with the sign of the Sun's closest planet, Mercury upon the ball.  
  
The next long, black-haired girl did the same, though instead the word 'Mercury' was replaced by 'Mars.' She too, held a mysterious pen, red and bearing the planet Mars' signature.  
  
A tall girl with brown hair was next, crying, "Jupiter... Star... Power!" in the place of the other two. Her setting was the same, though with green and Jupiter's symbol.  
  
Nearing the end of the line came a blonde-haired girl who courageously screamed, "Venus... Star... Power!" and an orange pen and ball revealed the sign of Venus, the planet before Earth.  
  
Lastly, a younger, shorter girl with her blonde hair in two separate long pieces stepped up to plate and yelled out, "Moon... Cosmic... Dream... Action!" Along with another girl, still in the ages of early youth with pink, shoulder length hair tied up in a very cute fashion. In a short time, all six appeared with white uniforms; added on were a bow and sash at the front, – the sash continuing onto the back – elbow-length gloves, a white with whatever colour their uniform took on at the end. A skirt went along with it, also being the same colour as the rest of the uniform, and whichever style shoe they wore was what appeared on their feet. Also, each bore a tiara, with a jewel, once again the main colour of their uniform. Now they were fully equipped and ready to take on any evil that stood in their way. From the order of transformation, each was named Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon and the youngest, Sailor Chibi Moon. The black cat, Luna, led them towards the problem they were to take care of.  
  
"Okay, Luna. So is this anything familiar to what we've battled before?" Sailor Mars called as she raced.  
  
"No, not at all!" Luna shouted over her shoulder. "You should be ready for anything scouts, or you could be in serious danger!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter spoke up next, craving information. "Is Artimus here?"  
  
"He said he had to go just before I got to you guys," Sailor Venus explained. "I think he told me he wanted to get to know more about this bad guy we're going up against before we got there."  
  
"Well, we better hurry if we want to save Tokyo!" Sailor Moon urged. With that, none let any words leave their lips, bound the silence. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon caught a quick glimpse of a dark figure watching them atop a nearby building. As they looked again, it had disappeared.  
  
"Nearly there, girls!" Luna's voice flew behind her.  
  
The loud footsteps of the heels from the scouts' shoes were still heard as they echoed off the walls of the old, abandoned buildings down the long alleyway. Now, most were losing their strength; they had run for too long. Why, they thought, does it have to be so much a distance?  
  
Quite a brief rest was taken, and soon after the Sailor Scouts were back on their feet on their way to their destination. Then, it struck the six girls that every time they went into a battle, they were risking their life. All evil beings attempting to take over and rule the planet of Earth, were determined to smack aside anything that charged their way. In general, the Sailor Scouts.  
  
They slowed, then completely halted, thoughts rushing through their minds of all the things in life they never did, or would get to do. They never told their family and friends how much they loved them, how much they meant to them. Thinking this, tears were brought to their eyes, and Luna soon realised she was along on the road. She turned, and quickly darted back, shouting at the girls.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "There's evil out there, waiting for the opportunity to conquer Earth, just counting down on the clock the perfect time to do so! You just had a break, you can't be that tired!"  
  
"No, Luna," Sailor Moon muttered. "We can't go on. We can't fight. We're risking too much whenever we do this. We've just noticed that. And we just can't keep doing it! If we do, Luna, we could die, and I'm sure you don't want that!" she spat.  
  
Luna stepped back aghast. "Wha?!" she yelled. "Scouts, you've never had problems fighting to save Tokyo before, why now? In fact, I believe in you, and you've succeeded with every past enemy so far, why should you fail now? Go for the record!"  
  
Sailro Venus jumped up. "You guys, maybe Luna's right," she protested. "I mean, we've been successful so far, we shouldn't give up."  
  
Sailor Mars laughed and said, "Well, as if we're not famous enough in Tokyo, why don't we just boost up our popularity? I'm sure that's not a problem with any of you guys."  
  
All six Sailor Scouts agreed to this with a big cheer then ran off, Luna feeling proud at the front. Soon enough, they came across the entrance to the huge park in the middle of their wonderful town. As they reached the first wide opening in the centre, they found that no spectators had decided to hang around. But unfortunately, their new arch rival had. 


	2. A Struggling Battle

A/N: Oki, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic! I hope you like this, for the few people who will notice and read in the spare time they have as they have no lives! Please, please, please, PLEASE, R&R! I've had a few on my first fic – in which I noticed someone trying to set things straight between how I feel about BNL – but I yearn more! MORE, I SAY, MORE! IF NOT, MAY YOU... well, er... oh, um... WELL, MAY YOU! MWAH HA HA HA HA! devilish look* Like I said, MWAH HA HA HA HA!  
  
Enjoy! *^___________^*  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own any of the Sailor Moon brilliancy. So, just read on, without any worries. Hakuna Matata!  
  
Also, I forgot about the disclaimer in my last fic, (you can skip through this part) so here it is now: I DO NOT OWN THE GUYS OF THE BNL! I AM PATHETIC! And now, on with the sto-ray!  
  
Chapter One: A Different Point of View  
  
"Scouts! Transform!" Luna cried to the five teenage girls. All nodded in reply.  
  
The first, with short, blue hair threw her hand up into the night air, and shouted, "Mercury... Star... Power!" And a curious pen made it's way into the palm of her hand, with the sign of the Sun's closest planet, Mercury upon the ball.  
  
The next long, black-haired girl did the same, though instead the word 'Mercury' was replaced by 'Mars.' She too, held a mysterious pen, red and bearing the planet Mars' signature.  
  
A tall girl with brown hair was next, crying, "Jupiter... Star... Power!" in the place of the other two. Her setting was the same, though with green and Jupiter's symbol.  
  
Nearing the end of the line came a blonde-haired girl who courageously screamed, "Venus... Star... Power!" and an orange pen and ball revealed the sign of Venus, the planet before Earth.  
  
Lastly, a younger, shorter girl with her blonde hair in two separate long pieces stepped up to plate and yelled out, "Moon... Cosmic... Dream... Action!" Along with another girl, still in the ages of early youth with pink, shoulder length hair tied up in a very cute fashion. In a short time, all six appeared with white uniforms; added on were a bow and sash at the front, – the sash continuing onto the back – elbow-length gloves, a white with whatever colour their uniform took on at the end. A skirt went along with it, also being the same colour as the rest of the uniform, and whichever style shoe they wore was what appeared on their feet. Also, each bore a tiara, with a jewel, once again the main colour of their uniform. Now they were fully equipped and ready to take on any evil that stood in their way. From the order of transformation, each was named Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon and the youngest, Sailor Chibi Moon. The black cat, Luna, led them towards the problem they were to take care of.  
  
"Okay, Luna. So is this anything familiar to what we've battled before?" Sailor Mars called as she raced.  
  
"No, not at all!" Luna shouted over her shoulder. "You should be ready for anything scouts, or you could be in serious danger!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter spoke up next, craving information. "Is Artimus here?"  
  
"He said he had to go just before I got to you guys," Sailor Venus explained. "I think he told me he wanted to get to know more about this bad guy we're going up against before we got there."  
  
"Well, we better hurry if we want to save Tokyo!" Sailor Moon urged. With that, none let any words leave their lips, bound the silence. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon caught a quick glimpse of a dark figure watching them atop a nearby building. As they looked again, it had disappeared.  
  
"Nearly there, girls!" Luna's voice flew behind her.  
  
The loud footsteps of the heels from the scouts' shoes were still heard as they echoed off the walls of the old, abandoned buildings down the long alleyway. Now, most were losing their strength; they had run for too long. Why, they thought, does it have to be so much a distance?  
  
Quite a brief rest was taken, and soon after the Sailor Scouts were back on their feet on their way to their destination. Then, it struck the six girls that every time they went into a battle, they were risking their life. All evil beings attempting to take over and rule the planet of Earth, were determined to smack aside anything that charged their way. In general, the Sailor Scouts.  
  
They slowed, then completely halted, thoughts rushing through their minds of all the things in life they never did, or would get to do. They never told their family and friends how much they loved them, how much they meant to them. Thinking this, tears were brought to their eyes, and Luna soon realised she was along on the road. She turned, and quickly darted back, shouting at the girls.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "There's evil out there, waiting for the opportunity to conquer Earth, just counting down on the clock the perfect time to do so! You just had a break, you can't be that tired!"  
  
"No, Luna," Sailor Moon muttered. "We can't go on. We can't fight. We're risking too much whenever we do this. We've just noticed that. And we just can't keep doing it! If we do, Luna, we could die, and I'm sure you don't want that!" she spat.  
  
Luna stepped back aghast. "Wha?!" she yelled. "Scouts, you've never had problems fighting to save Tokyo before, why now? In fact, I believe in you, and you've succeeded with every past enemy so far, why should you fail now? Go for the record!"  
  
Sailro Venus jumped up. "You guys, maybe Luna's right," she protested. "I mean, we've been successful so far, we shouldn't give up."  
  
Sailor Mars laughed and said, "Well, as if we're not famous enough in Tokyo, why don't we just boost up our popularity? I'm sure that's not a problem with any of you guys."  
  
All six Sailor Scouts agreed to this with a big cheer then ran off, Luna feeling proud at the front. Soon enough, they came across the entrance to the huge park in the middle of their wonderful town. As they reached the first wide opening in the centre, they found that no spectators had decided to hang around. But unfortunately, their new arch rival had.  
  
A/N: Hey there! Hope you liked the first chapter, here's more! R&R, please! I don't have any yet, and I'm not so happy 'boot that, but I'm sure you all (the very minimum amount of people who found this fic and actually read) just forgot to review. Right? Right. Oki, so on with it! And any ideas are welcome, but please through e-mail and I'll consider your suggestion. Ja!  
  
Chapter Two: A Struggling Battle  
  
A tall, young man who looked no older than nineteen, twenty years at the most, with long, light blue hair, though had it tied back in a ponytail, stood atop one of the largest trees in the parks branches. He laughed wickedly, then jumped high, slamming back down, though surprisingly landed on his feet perfectly on the ground, no signs of pain. He continued laughing, and the scouts knew he would not be someone who would give up easily, not that the previous enemies hadn't done the same. But the scouts encouraged themselves to defeat him; they would give it all the strength they had. Quite abruptly, he stopped his evil laugh as he jumped into the air, hovering, and spoke.  
  
"You pathetic girls," he cried. "You think you stand a match against me? Quite obviously, you don't have any idea what and who you're getting yourselves into. Well, you might as well know now, as this is going to be your last battle, and you're going to want to know your killer's name." He laughed.  
  
Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists to what seemed to be tighter than their limit. "Well, out with it! You think you can defeat us? Well tell us who you are and we'll write your name down on the list of losers!" she screamed.  
  
The young man laughed again. "Alright, if that's what you think, but I warn you, I'm not an easy rival... nor am I one to play by the rules."  
  
In her fit of rage, Sailor Mars shot one of her fiery attacks. "Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!" The young man merely waved his hand and the attack reared back around and smacked Sailor Mars to the ground, bruised and cut.  
  
"It will be well-known that the Sailor Scouts cannot defeat Li, from the line of many Nega-Moon rulers!" Li laughed once more.  
  
"So you're Li, huh?" Sailor Venus yelled. "Thanks, that helps!" And with that she fired off her attack. "Venus... Love... Chain... Encircle!" Her chain whipped at Li, but he simply grabbed the end aimed at him and yanked on it, pulling Sailor Venus into the air in front of him. He whispered something to her in some foreign language, then she was gripped by long branches from the park trees. She screamed at the top her lungs, making it obvious to the others that she was in severe pain. Then, very suddenly, few of the branches let go, and only the ones from a single tree held her and they moved quickly into the thick leaves of the tree. Li, still glaring down at the remaining scouts, made a movement with his hand and the tree and it's branches made no more movements, yet there was no sign of retrieving Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury suddenly felt a feeling like they didn't have much hope left, with only the three of them, there wasn't too much of a chance. But she determined herself to try her hardest; tackle it like a big test in one of her favourite classes.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Moon! Give it all you've got!" she called over to them. "Picture this battle like something you have to work at, and you have to try you're very hardest!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon nodded in unison.  
  
"Jupiter... Thunder... Clap... Zap!" Sailor Jupiter thrust her attack up at Li. He swiftly moved out of the way and very surprisingly, her attack flung around and threw itself into her stomach at an amazing speed. Sailor Jupiter screamed at the top of her lungs as she was smashed to the ground. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury glared at her, gasping, Li laughing very evilly. Sailor Moon turned to face her last partner.  
  
"Well, it'll be just like old times, huh?" she gulped. "Before we knew the other scouts."  
  
Sailor Mercury forced a laugh, though it came out very panicky and worried- like. "Yeah... I-I guess so," she stuttered. Slowly, she turned her attention back on Li, who was – not surprisingly – laughing at them.  
  
"You know, there're quite a few things you pitiful Sailor Scouts have in common," he called down to them from his place high up in the air. "You're all pathetic, as were all the previous Nega-Moon beings you battled. I don't see why they couldn't defeat you before, and some of them even sided with you. But I guess that all had to do with their lower levels in power, even if it was stronger than your own. But another thing is you all have the same bright, hope-filled eyes that seem to see through me. But I do not worry for such things, as I will be the one who you will either learn to follow... or to recognise as your killer."  
  
Sailor Mercury gritted her teeth, and tightened her fists. "Oh, that's it!" she cried. "Shine... Aqua... Illusion!" Her watery attack actually, caught Li off guard and nearly hit him. But unfortunately he dodged out of the way and Sailor Mercury's shot dissolved in mid-air. Li pulled back his hand, then brought it forward, firing off a dark Nega-Moon magic that held Sailor Mercury on her feet but tied around her whole body, covering her face, giving her a hard time breathing.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "I don't care what happens to me, I just want my friends back! Take me, but let my friends go!"  
  
With the little energy remained in Sailor Mars, she sat up, shaking and breathing hard.  
  
"Don't do it Sailor Moon," she managed to whisper. "We need you. You the head of this team, and you need to be here."  
  
Sailor Moon quickly turned on her heel to see Sailor Mars breaking a smile.  
  
"She's right, Sailor Moon," another broken voice informed her. "He can take us, but you need to stay. You're the one with the most powerful magic. You destroy the enemies with your Moon Sceptre."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped. "Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mars!" she ran over to the both of them and held them up. "No, I don't care! You're my friends, and I'll do anything to keep you safe and alive." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Well?" Li broke in. "What're going to do? Come with me Sailor Moon, and you're friends will be free..."  
  
Sailor Moon looked into her friends' eyes. But she didn't see Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Mars. She saw her friends, Lita and Rei. In her mind, she pictured all the times they shared with each other, including Ami and Mina. Her pale face became soaked of her silent tears, and Sailor Moon soon had her decision.  
  
"I'll do it! Take me, but only if my friends are let free," she agreed. "You... you have my word." Her head dropped as she finished her last sentence. Li laughed then wove his hand and all the scouts fell into a circle, wounded and presumably teetering on the edge of death. Sailor Moon cried out as she saw them, lying lifeless on the ground, and motioned to run toward them, but was stopped by something in her path, like a force field. The other scouts then had a bright, blue light shone upon them, and they disappeared into nothing. Sailor Moon screamed when she saw this.  
  
"Sailor Venus! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury!" she shrieked. Then she turned to Li with a dark look. "What have you done with them? Where are they going?"  
  
"The same place as you, Sailor Moon."  
  
"But you said they were free!"  
  
"Oh, did I mention that 'free' meant free of their restraint? Guess not." Li laughed again. Sailor Moon charged at him and grabbed her sceptre.  
  
"Moon... Sceptre... Activation!" she screamed. She should've known better, but as before, Li rebound the attack and she could no longer hold up her body weight. She fell to the ground, just barely alive and awake, and thought one last time of her friends, as she was sure this was the last time she would see them. 


	3. Sailor Scouts Revieled

A/N: Oki, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic! I hope you like this, for the few people who will notice and read in the spare time they have as they have no lives! Please, please, please, PLEASE, R&R! I've had a few on my first fic – in which I noticed someone trying to set things straight between how I feel about BNL – but I yearn more! MORE, I SAY, MORE! IF NOT, MAY YOU... well, er... oh, um... WELL, MAY YOU! MWAH HA HA HA HA! devilish look* Like I said, MWAH HA HA HA HA!  
  
Enjoy! *^___________^*  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own any of the Sailor Moon brilliancy. So, just read on, without any worries. Hakuna Matata!  
  
Also, I forgot about the disclaimer in my last fic, (you can skip through this part) so here it is now: I DO NOT OWN THE GUYS OF THE BNL! I AM PATHETIC! And now, on with the sto-ray!  
  
Chapter One: A Different Point of View  
  
"Scouts! Transform!" Luna cried to the five teenage girls. All nodded in reply.  
  
The first, with short, blue hair threw her hand up into the night air, and shouted, "Mercury... Star... Power!" And a curious pen made it's way into the palm of her hand, with the sign of the Sun's closest planet, Mercury upon the ball.  
  
The next long, black-haired girl did the same, though instead the word 'Mercury' was replaced by 'Mars.' She too, held a mysterious pen, red and bearing the planet Mars' signature.  
  
A tall girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail was next, crying, "Jupiter... Star... Power!" in the place of the other two. Her setting was the same, though with green and Jupiter's symbol.  
  
Nearing the end of the line came a blonde-haired girl who courageously screamed, "Venus... Star... Power!" and an orange pen and ball revealed the sign of Venus, the planet before Earth.  
  
Lastly, a younger, shorter girl with her blonde hair in two separate long pieces stepped up to plate and yelled out, "Moon... Cosmic... Dream... Action!" Along with another girl, still in the ages of early youth with pink, shoulder length hair tied up in a very cute fashion. In a short time, all six appeared with white uniforms; added on were a bow and sash at the front, – the sash continuing onto the back – elbow-length gloves, a white with whatever colour their uniform took on at the elbow. A skirt went along with it, also being the same colour as the rest of the uniform, and whichever style shoe they wore was what appeared on their feet. Also, each bore a tiara, with a jewel, once again the main colour of their uniform. Now they were fully equipped and ready to take on any evil that stood in their way. From the order of transformation, each was named Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon and the youngest, Sailor Chibi Moon. The black cat, Luna, led them towards the problem they were to take care of.  
  
"Okay, Luna. So is this anything familiar to what we've battled before?" Sailor Mars called as she raced.  
  
"No, not at all!" Luna shouted over her shoulder. "You should be ready for anything scouts, or you could be in serious danger!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter spoke up next, craving information. "Is Artimus here?"  
  
"He said he had to go just before I got to you guys," Sailor Venus explained. "I think he told me he wanted to get to know more about this bad guy we're going up against before we got there."  
  
"Well, we better hurry if we want to save Tokyo!" Sailor Moon urged. With that, none let any words leave their lips, bound the silence. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon caught a quick glimpse of a dark figure watching them atop a nearby building. As they looked again, it had disappeared.  
  
"Nearly there, girls!" Luna's voice flew behind her.  
  
The loud footsteps of the heels from the scouts' shoes were still heard as they echoed off the walls of the old, abandoned buildings down the long alleyway. Now, most were losing their strength; they had run for too long. Why, they thought, does it have to be so much a distance?  
  
Quite a brief rest was taken, and soon after the Sailor Scouts were back on their feet on their way to their destination. Then, it struck the six girls that every time they went into a battle, they were risking their life. All evil beings attempting to take over and rule the planet of Earth were determined to smack aside anything that charged their way. In general, the Sailor Scouts.  
  
They slowed, then completely halted, thoughts rushing through their minds of all the things in life they never did, or would get to do. They never told their family and friends how much they loved them, how much they meant to them. Thinking this, tears were brought to their eyes, and Luna soon realised she was alone on the road. She turned, and quickly darted back, shouting at the girls.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "There's evil out there, waiting for the opportunity to conquer Earth, just counting down on the clock the perfect time to do so! You just had a break, you can't be that tired!"  
  
"No, Luna," Sailor Moon muttered. "We can't go on. We can't fight. We're risking too much whenever we do this. We've just noticed that. And we just can't keep doing it! If we do, Luna, we could die, and I'm sure you don't want that!" she spat.  
  
Luna stepped back aghast. "Wha?!" she yelled. "Scouts, you've never had problems fighting to save Tokyo before, why now? In fact, I believe in you, and you've succeeded with every past enemy so far, why should you fail now? Go for the record!"  
  
Sailor Venus jumped up. "You guys, maybe Luna's right," she protested. "I mean, we've been successful so far, we shouldn't give up."  
  
Sailor Mars laughed and said, "Well, as if we're not famous enough in Tokyo, why don't we just boost up our popularity? I'm sure that's not a problem with any of you guys."  
  
All six Sailor Scouts agreed to this with a big cheer then ran off, Luna feeling proud at the front. Soon enough, they came across the entrance to the huge park in the middle of their wonderful town. As they reached the first wide opening in the centre, they found that no spectators had decided to hang around. But unfortunately, their new arch rival had.  
  
A/N: Hey there! Hope you liked the first chapter, here's more! R&R, please! I don't have any yet, and I'm not so happy 'boot that, but I'm sure you all (the very minimum amount of people who found this fic and actually read) just forgot to review. Right? Right. Oki, so on with it! And any ideas are welcome, but please through e-mail and I'll consider your suggestion. Ja!  
  
Chapter Two: A Struggling Battle  
  
A tall, young man who looked no older than nineteen, twenty years at the most, with a light skin tone and long, light blue hair, though had it tied back in a ponytail, stood atop one of the largest trees in the parks branches. He laughed wickedly, then jumped high, slamming back down, though surprisingly landed on his feet perfectly on the ground, no signs of pain. He continued laughing, and the scouts knew he would not be someone who would give up easily, not that the previous enemies hadn't done the same. But the scouts encouraged themselves to defeat him; they would give it all the strength they had. Quite abruptly, he stopped his evil laugh as he jumped into the air, hovering, and spoke.  
  
"You pathetic girls," he cried. "You think you stand a match against me? Quite obviously, you don't have any idea what and who you're getting yourselves into. Well, you might as well know now, as this is going to be your last battle, and you're going to want to know your killer's name." He laughed.  
  
Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists to what seemed to be tighter than their limit. "Well, out with it! You think you can defeat us? Well tell us who you are and we'll write your name down on the list of losers!" she screamed.  
  
The young man laughed again. "Alright, if that's what you think, but I warn you, I'm not an easy rival... nor am I one to play by the rules."  
  
In her fit of rage, Sailor Mars shot one of her fiery attacks. "Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!" The young man merely waved his hand and the attack reared back around and smacked Sailor Mars to the ground, bruised and cut.  
  
"It will be well-known that the Sailor Scouts cannot defeat Li, from the line of many Nega-Moon rulers!" Li laughed once more.  
  
"So you're Li, huh?" Sailor Venus yelled. "Thanks, that helps!" And with that she fired off her attack. "Venus... Love... Chain... Encircle!" Her chain whipped at Li, but he simply grabbed the end aimed at him and yanked on it, pulling Sailor Venus into the air in front of him. He whispered something to her in some foreign language, and then long branches from the park trees gripped her. She screamed at the top her lungs, making it obvious to the others that she was in severe pain. Then, very suddenly, few of the branches let go, and only the ones from a single tree held her and they moved quickly into the thick leaves of the tree. Li, still glaring down at the remaining scouts, made a movement with his hand and the tree and it's branches made no more movements, yet there was no sign of retrieving Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury suddenly felt a feeling like they didn't have much hope left, with only the three of them, there wasn't too much of a chance. But she determined herself to try her hardest; tackle it like a big test in one of her favourite classes.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Moon! Give it all you've got!" she called over to them. "Picture this battle like something you have to work at, and you have to try you're very hardest!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon nodded in unison.  
  
"Jupiter... Thunder... Clap... Zap!" Sailor Jupiter thrust her attack up at Li. He swiftly moved out of the way and very surprisingly, her attack flung around and threw itself into her stomach at an amazing speed. Sailor Jupiter screamed at the top of her lungs as she was smashed to the ground. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury glared at her, gasping, Li laughing very evilly. Sailor Moon turned to face her last partner.  
  
"Well, it'll be just like old times, huh?" she gulped. "Before we knew the other scouts."  
  
Sailor Mercury forced a laugh, though it came out very panicky and worried- like. "Yeah... I-I guess so," she stuttered. Slowly, she turned her attention back on Li, who was – not surprisingly – laughing at them.  
  
"You know, there're quite a few things you pitiful Sailor Scouts have in common," he called down to them from his place high up in the air. "You're all pathetic, as were all the previous Nega-Moon beings you battled. I don't see why they couldn't defeat you before, and some of them even sided with you. But I guess that all had to do with their lower levels in power, even if it was stronger than your own. But another thing is you all have the same bright, hope-filled eyes that seem to see through me. But I do not worry for such things, as I will be the one who you will either learn to follow... or to recognise as your killer."  
  
Sailor Mercury gritted her teeth, and tightened her fists. "Oh, that's it!" she cried. "Shine... Aqua... Illusion!" Her watery attack actually, caught Li off guard and nearly hit him. But unfortunately he dodged out of the way and Sailor Mercury's shot dissolved in mid-air. Li pulled back his hand, then brought it forward, firing off a dark Nega-Moon magic that held Sailor Mercury on her feet but tied around her whole body, covering her face, giving her a hard time breathing.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "I don't care what happens to me, I just want my friends back! Take me, but let my friends go!"  
  
With the little energy remained in Sailor Mars, she sat up, shaking and breathing hard.  
  
"Don't do it Sailor Moon," she managed to whisper. "We need you. You're the head of this team, and you need to be here."  
  
Sailor Moon quickly turned on her heel to see Sailor Mars breaking a smile.  
  
"She's right, Sailor Moon," another broken voice informed her. "He can take us, but you need to stay. You're the one with the most powerful magic. You destroy the enemies with your Moon Sceptre."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped. "Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mars!" she ran over to the both of them and held them up. "No, I don't care! You're my friends, and I'll do anything to keep you safe and alive." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Well?" Li broke in. "What're going to do? Come with me Sailor Moon, and you're friends will be free..."  
  
Sailor Moon looked into her friends' eyes. But she didn't see Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Mars. She saw her friends, Lita and Rei. In her mind, she pictured all the times they shared with each other, including Ami and Mina. Her pale face became soaked of her silent tears, and Sailor Moon soon had her decision.  
  
"I'll do it! Take me, but only if my friends are let free," she agreed. "You... you have my word." Her head dropped as she finished her last sentence. Li laughed then wove his hand and all the scouts fell into a circle, wounded and presumably teetering on the edge of death. Sailor Moon cried out as she saw them, lying lifeless on the ground, and motioned to run toward them, but was stopped by something in her path, like a force field. The other scouts then had a bright, blue light shone upon them, and they disappeared into nothing. Sailor Moon screamed when she saw this.  
  
"Sailor Venus! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury!" she shrieked. Then she turned to Li with a dark look. "What have you done with them? Where are they going?"  
  
"The same place as you, Sailor Moon."  
  
"But you said they were free!"  
  
"Oh, did I mention that 'free' meant free of their restraint? Guess not." Li laughed again. Sailor Moon charged at him and grabbed her sceptre.  
  
"Moon... Sceptre... Activation!" she screamed. She should've known better, but as before, Li rebound the attack and she could no longer hold up her body weight. She fell to the ground, just barely alive and awake, and thought one last time of her friends, as she was sure this was the last time she would see them.  
  
A/N: Am I updating too fast? And why aren't there any reviews! Thank you to the people who DID read, (you better have) but I do not consider your lack of a review! Curse you! Curse you all!  
  
Sorry, had a moment.  
  
Chapter Three: Sailor Scouts Revealed  
  
Serena awoke; feeling very refreshed; though lost in darkness. At first she couldn't see anything, but as her vision grew accustomed to the blackness, she noted that she was not wearing anything at all. She was stripped completely, and soon became cold on the hard ground. Nearby, yet unseen owners' groans made Serena jump. She looked in every direction possible, but still could not find the source of the moaning. Abruptly, a very dim light shone, and Serena could barely make out the figure of a tall, blond girl. Of course, Serena only knew she was tall because she was Sailor Venus; she had been lying on her side, stripped as well. She seemed to be curled up, making it look she was as cold as Serena. Serena crawled over to her, tapping her on the shoulder to aware her she was there. Mina turned.  
  
"S-Serena?" she stuttered. "You're here too?" Serena nodded, smiling a small one, but she really meant it. Mina sat up, grinning as well. She laughed.  
  
"Well, we seem to be in the same condition," she pointed out. "Come on, maybe we can find the others."  
  
Serena willingly agreed; she would give anything to be with her friends again. They moved along the hard ground, still shivering, but now that they had a mission, they didn't pay much attention to their temperature. Soon they heard quiet cries, and they started to speed up. They came across Ami, who sat with her arms around her knees, silent tears streaming down her face, hardly leaving a trace.  
  
"Ami?..." Mina asked. Ami slowly lifted her face from her arms and gave an astonished look.  
  
"Mina? Serena?" she looked at them. "Well, I can't say we're really equipped, are we?" she laughed a small laugh, then got up and they tarried on to find Lita and Rei. Then, Serena just realised a very important issue: where was Rini? Serena didn't even remember seeing her fight, in fact, she didn't remember seeing her encounter Li along with them. Had she been kidnapped? Or had she run off, to find help from... Tuxedo Mask. Whatever had happened, Serena prayed she was safe.  
  
Serena stumbled on something big, then heard a big groan as she hit the ground – but it wasn't her.  
  
"Serena! You klutz! Watch where you're walking next time!"  
  
Serena smiled widely as she heard this voice. It wasn't Mina or Ami – she could not remember any time when they had called her a klutz. She turned, and before her stood Rei, an angry look on her face, but that soon changed, for she realised how much she had missed them during the short time – or long, they had only just awoken, and no idea had they of how long they had been asleep – they were separated. Serena jumped forward and hugged Rei, who did not pull back.  
  
"Sorry Serena," she whispered into Serena's ear. "I didn't mean to yell, I guess it was just from habit."  
  
"That's alright, Rei," Serena replied. "You'll still always be my friend, because you've always been there for me, and plus," she said, standing back, holding Rei's shoulders. "We're scouts. We have to get along, right?"  
  
Rei laughed and answered a 'yes.'  
  
They went on, in search for the last Sailor Scout, Lita. Soon enough, they came across her, though she was standing high and proud, though she didn't look very prideful. Her fists were tightly clenched, and her teeth gritted.  
  
"Lita!" Ami cried and ran up to her. "Are you alright? What's going on?"  
  
Lita didn't look down at her, but did answer, "Yeah. But I feel like something's going to happen. Just before you guys got here, this feeling went all through me, but I don't think it was like what you have, Rei. Maybe it has something to do with being a scout, I don't know, but I'm sure that feeling is true, and something will soon happen."  
  
Mina looked at her with the same look in her eyes. "I just felt it. It's so strange, I've never felt it before, not even in a serious battle, or before one," she said.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Rei exclaimed. "I also felt it through my original sensing power, but this feeling was stronger than my power's ever been."  
  
Soon, Serena and Ami agreed. "It is very peculiar," Ami wondered. "That we should only just get this feeling now."  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it. I mean, you guys don't have your pens and I don't have the Silver Crystal." She gasped at this last fact. "The Silver Crystal! Do you think that's what this Li guy's after?"  
  
"Well, it's a possibility..." Mina started. Then, laughing arose, but when the being that had been the source of it appeared, it turned out to be very shocking. For, it had been from an older woman, though not much older than the scouts, or Li. She was very tan skinned – or possibly even black, it was hard to tell in the dim lighting – and had long, straight, blue hair, of a beautiful shade. Also, she was quite tall. But something about her looked familiar, especially the hair...  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha!" she laughed at them. "So, it looks like the Sailor Scouts have finally met their match. I still don't understand how the previous members of the Nega-moon family failed to defeat you, but it doesn't matter now."  
  
"And who might you be?" Rei screamed up to her.  
  
"I am Yukari, sister of your worst nightmare!" Yukari informed them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"You never thought Li had a sister?"  
  
"You're Li's sister?!" Serena questioned.  
  
"Yes! Now, he asks of your audience. Come with me, and I will take you to his castle!" Yukari ordered.  
  
Ami spoke up. "Never! If you think we're going to that evil-doer's castle to be in his presence, you're wrong!"  
  
"Well, of course, you will be given... suitable clothing, as I see you didn't come packed with any. And besides, you don't have a choice." With that, she threw her hands high in the air, then brought them down quickly and all five girls were struck by a dark magic and a large, round bubble- like shield formed around them, completely made of evil magic. They all fell victim to some sort of sleeping gas – or so Ami thought it was – and were not awoken for quite a time. 


End file.
